Replacement
by Oh Chinki
Summary: Aku mencintainya, namun mengapa aku hanya menjadi pengganti untuknya? BL KrisTao


**Title : Replacement**

**Autho : Oh Chinki**

**Cast : Huang Zitao, Kris Wu and the rest of EXO's member**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort –Romance– Angst **

**Disclaimer : All of the casts belong to their selves, but the story is pure made by me.**

**Happy reading**

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengusap pelan kepala pemuda bermata panda it, membuat sang pemuda menatapnya dan tersenyum manis. Pemuda berambut pirang –Kris- yang biasanya jarag tersenyum itu, mengembangkan senyum tulusnya saat kekasihnya menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"aku akan langsung ke kantor, jaga dirimu peach" ucapnya lembut.

"tentu" sekali lagi pemuda panda itu mengembangkan senyumnya.

Kris mengecup dahi pemuda yang ia cintai itu dan kembali mengusap kepalanya sayang, lantas beranjak dari depan cafe itu. Tao menatap sendu jalan yang dilalui Kris dna mengehela nafas berat. Pemuda itu melangkah memasuki cafe dengan desain klasik itu.

"kau beruntung sekali Tao"

Baru saja Tao mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi yang ada didalam cafe itu, Baekhyun sudah mengungkapkan kalimat yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

"maksud hyung?"

"kau beruntung sekali memiliki kekasih seperti Kris"

"benarkah?" bukannya ekspresi senang yang tercipta malah ekspresi sendu yang diperlihatkannya –walau hanya beberapa saat-.

"tentu, ia begitu tulus menyayangi mu"

Tao hanya tersenyum kecil mennaggapi ucapan salah satu hyungnya itu.

"aku juga ingin memiliki kekasih seperti itu"

"bukankah hyung sudah memiliki kekasih yang menyayangimu"

"oh ayolah Tao, kau juga tahu sendiri jika Chanyeol itu cuek tidak seperti kekasihmu yang akan selalu memberikan kasih sayangnya padamu walaupun itu didepan publik"

"aku memang beruntung" ucap Tao disertai senyum sendunya.

ReplaceReplaceReplace

"Tao" panggilan seseorang yang menyuarakan namanya membut Tao membalikkan badannya untuk mencari sang pemilik suara.

"kyungsoo-hyung"

"kau mencari Kris?"

Tao menangguk cepat, pemuda itu juga menunjukkan senyumnya kepada hyung yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Kris sedang ada meeting"

"benarkah?"

"dia tak memberitahukan apa-apa padaku"

"sepertinya rapat dadakan, sambil menunggu Kris bagaimana kalau kita kekanti saja. Sudah lama aku tak mengobrol dengan panda manis seperti dirimu"

"Tao, kau baik-baik saja?"

"hmm tentu saja hyung. Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "apa kau benar-benar bahagia bersama Kris?"

Tao terdiam selama beberapa saat, pemuda itu sesekali menghela nafas berat-berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyelimuti hatinya-.

"aku_ baik-baik saja"

"kau tahu, kau bisa saja melepaskannya jika kau hanya mendapatkan kesakitan dari hubungan kalian"

"aku mencintainya hyung dan dia mencintaiku"

"kau tau sendiri Tao jika dia—"

"aku tahu hyung, aku tahu, hanya saja_"

Tao menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua bahunya bergetar, menandakan ia tengah menegluarkan air mata yang selama ini ia tahan.

"hanya saja kau terlalu mencintainya begitu?"

"kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapnya hyung"

"tapi kau tak harus mengorbankan perasaanmu Tao. Kau berhak bahagia bersama ornag yang mencintaimu sepuh hati, orang yang mencintaimu sebagai dirimu sendiri"

"dia mencintaiku hyung!"

"jika dia mencintaimu, kau takkan menangis saat berbagi perasaanmu terhadapnya"

Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"aku yakin rapatnya telah selesai, aku pergi tao"

"terimakasih kyungsoo-hyung"

"aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu Tao. Aku ingin kau bahagia"

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya Kyungsoo meninggalkan Tao.

ReplaceRelaceReplace

Tao mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat itu. Pemuda itu baru membukakan pintu setelah ada sahutan dari dalam ruangan.

"peach? kenapa kau kesini?"

"apa kau ada acara malam ini?"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"temanku mengadakan acara dan dia memintaku menghadirinya"

"maaf, sepertinya aku tak bisa menemanimu. Ada klien yang harus ku temui"

Tao tersenyum kecil. Ia menggeleng pelan, sebagai isyarat 'tak apa-apa'.

RelaceReplaceReplace

Tao melangkahkan kakinya kedalam restaurant mewah yang menjadi tempat diadakannya sebuah acara temannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya menyapu ruangan itu untuk mencari keberadaan teman-temannya.

"Tao" sebuah suara membuat perhatian tao teralihkan pada sumber suara.

Tao melemparkan sebuah senyuman pada temannya yang kala itu melambaikan tangannya pada Tao.

"kenapa kau sendiri? kemana kekasihmu?"

"dia sedang sibuk"

"baekhyun bilang kalau kekasihmu itu sangat perhatian, tapi kenapa dia tak bisa meng-cancel segala urusannya untuk menghadiri acara teman kekasihnya sendiri"

"dia mempunyai urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan"

"benarkah begitu?"

"ya"

"padahal aku ingin melihat bagaiman kekasihmu,Tao"

Tao hanya bisa memberikan senyumannya.

"aku yakin jika Kris memiliki urusan yang snagat penting, kalau tidak, tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Tao pergi kesini sendirian" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat semua perhatian yang tadinya terarah pada Tao berganti padanya.

"kenapa kau bicara begitu?" tanya salah seorang teman Tao.

"seandainya kau tahu bagaimana perlakuan Kris saat mengantarkan Tao untuk bertemu denganku tadi siang pasti kalian akan berfikiran sama denganku"

"memangnya bagaimana perlakuannya?"

"dia mengelus kepala tao dan mencium dahinya disertai dengan tatapan yang penuh cinta. Aku benar-benar iri" Ucap Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol –kekasihnya- menata heran kearahnya.

"apa aku kurang perhatian terhadapmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang mengundang tawa teman-temannya, kecuali Tao.

Kikirannya tidak di tempat itu sepertinya. Bahkan Baekhyun ingin memiliki kekasih seperti Kris, tapi Tao –seandainya ia bisa memilih- ia tak ingin memiliki kekasih seperti Kris, karena—.

Tao sedikit tersentak saat pandangannya tiba-tiba gelap, ditampah lagi pekikan tertahan yang disuraka oleh teman-temannya. Ada apa ini?

Tao meraih 'sesuatu' yang menghalangi pandangan matanya. Yang ia rasakan adalah kehangatan dan kelembutan telapak tangan yang sudah sangat ia hafal siapa pemiliknya.

"Kris?"

Saat ia menyuarakan nama itu, kedua telapak tangan yang awalnya menutupi matanya beralih memeluk lehernya dan tak lama kemudian sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dipipinya dan membuat kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

"aku kira kau tak bisa datang"

"tak mungkin aku tak datang, jika kau yang memintanya peach"

Bisikan-bisikan kecil terdengar dari teman-teman Tao. Mereka tak menduga kekasih Tao akan datang dan mencium pipi kekasihnya didepan publik seperti ini. Dan sungguh, setelah melihat langsung perlakukan yang diberikan Kris terhadap Tao benar-benar membyat mereka iri.

"Kris kenapa kau bisa memperlakukan Tao sebegitu romantisnya?"

"karena dia kekasihku" jawaban singkat dri Kris membuat tao terpana.

"bisakah kau mengajarkan kekasihku untuk menjadi kekasih yang romantis sepertimu?"

Kris tertawa kecil lalu menjawab "yang kau perlukan hanya cinta"

"kau memang kekasih idaman Kris"

'Cinta? Apa benar ada sedikit cintamu untukku?' Tao meremas ujung kemeja yang ia kenakan. Entah kenapa mendengar ucapan Kris tidak membuat ia senang, namun membuat hatinya teriris-iris.

ReplaceReplaceReplace

"kau baik-baik saja peach?" ucap Kris disertai dengan kedua lengan milik pemuda bersurai pirang itu melingkat di perut Tao.

"aku baik-baik saja Kris"

"kau tampak tak sehat beberapa hari ini"

"aku hanya sedang berfikir"

"berfikir tentang apa?"

"berfikir tentang hubungan kita"

Kris melepaskan rengkugannya dan menarik badan Tao, hingga pemuda itu berada didalam pelukannya.

"apa ada yang salah dengan hubungan kita?"

"aku hanya merasaka jika hubungan ini tidak berjalan lancar"

"jangan berkata begitu Tao. Kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu, kita saling mencintai. Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir jika hubungan kita tidak berjalan lancar. Kau mencintaikukan?"

"tentu, aku sangat mencintaimu Kris, tapi—"

"jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh peach. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu"

"Kris—"

"jangan meninggalkanku lagi peach, aku bisa gila jika kau meninggalkan aku"

Pada akhirnya Tao hanya bisa mengangguk, ia tak bisa jika Kris menampilkan wajah penuh kesedihan seperti saat ini. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Kris bahagia, walau ia harus tersakiti.

ReplaceReplaceReplace

Tao menatap jam yang saat itu berada di meja nakasnya. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam namun matanya tak bisa tidur entah kenapa. Padahal saat ini Kris tengah memeluknya yang biasanya ia akan langsung tertidur karena kehangatan yang berasal dari pelukan kekasihnya itu, namun entah kenapa kali ini ia tak bisa tidur.

Tao merengkuh wajah tampan tanpa kekurangan milik kekasihnya, betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki kekasih yang tampan seperti Kris, betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki kekasih yang mencintai—

"aku mencintaimu peach, jangan tinggalkan aku"

Gumaman pelan dari Kris membuat Tao tersenyum. Jangan-jangan apa yang selama ini yang menjadi perkiraannya dan Kyungsoo salan, jika kris masih mengingat mantan kekasihnya dan benar-benar mencintai Tao. Senyum mengembang diwajah Tao.

"aku mencintaimu yuuki"

Dan sesaat setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kris, senyuman Tao berganti dengan uraian air mata. Ternyata ia –Huang ZiTao- tak pernah ada didalam hidup Kris, yang ada hanya yuuki yuuki dan yuuki. Dan ia hanyalah seorang pengganti dari pemuda itu.

Would you mind reviewing this story?


End file.
